twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Æsa Abendroth
Known Information Aesa Abendroth aka "The Bitch of War". Aesa was born and bred in The Nadine Empire. Fiercely loyal to The Shrike, and forged in the heat of the Crucible, she rose quickly through the ranks of the Legion, acquiring fame and sowing terror. Her cunning, strength, and brutality soon earned her a name and a command. Over the years, she met, mated, and bore two children to Sekril Uhsolin. Scandalous rumors were whispered about the two of them; it was said they actually cared about one another, though it was never proven. After Sekril died, Aesa became ruthless and driven, and was soon rewarded with a promotion to Praetor of the Second Legion. Days before her promotion was to take effect, her Legion was overrun, and she died valiantly holding a pass. Though she was crushed under a press of Amalgamation soldiers, it is said she not only held long enough for reinforcements to arrive, but that she personally killed over half of the men that came to swarm her at the end, dying with the words "My Life for The Empress" on her lips. She Returned not 24 hours later, screaming out of the mists in a cloud of shades and Nadine battle cries. Not long after, she bowed the knee to The Black Chalice, and became a Squire to Ser Wrathmore Bane. Status She is a Black Chalice Knight and Holy Knight of Eden. Allies * Wrathmore Bane * Amarantha Invictus * Azeal * Lady Diamante * Thorros * Eden *Mieletassa *Laurel Bay *Tiran Enemies Aesa has enemies across the nations, she has a fearsome reputation, and has won many battles over her years. News of her death heartened many, and news of her return caused a great rout in the Amalgamation as the commander led his men in a hasty retreat before realizing she was alive - but on Tear. Many would be happy to see her dead, for good this time. Rumors * Aesa killed her sister while training in the Crucible as a young girl. She wears the skull on her armor, and has never seen to be parted with it. Some say it gives her visions of what is to come, leading to her many victories. * It is said that Aesa wears her mask to hide horrific scars that have plagued her since birth. * It has been rumored that Aesa has been romantically involved with a certain local cook in Port Frey. * It's rumored that the pink coloring in Aesa's hair is a result of Aesa getting too close to a batch of stew Laurel was toying with alchemically. Laurel was fearful for her life when she saw the cheerful results, and so she quickly blurted out "it makes you more approachable!" * There are murmurs of Aesa's status as a returned being credited to the fragment of a deity thought long dead using her as a vessel and slowly forming with the other pieces held within Azeal and Wrathmore Bane. This deity, the most of which is held within Wrathmore bane, wishes to one day be reborn from the combined blood and ash of each of these vessels. * All she wants is for someone to give her flowers. * Rumor has it, that Dame Aesa fosters puppies that have gone astray and now has a team of dogs to sic on any wrongdoer * Aesa regretted kneeling to Eden after she heard there was a god of adorable baby animals. * Aesa is V Quotes Character Inspirations The Sith Empire, specifically Darth Malgus and Ventress. Peace is a lie: Darth Malgus/Sith code fan video. WoW Death Knights Soundtrack Aesa's Spottify Playlist